Frozen: Let The Pranks Begin!
by Project NICK
Summary: Anna vs Elsa vs Kristoff vs Olaf vs OC... It's an all-out war of pranks in Arendelle, and anything goes (except melting Olaf in any way) Who will be the great prankster in the end? Send request to find out exactly how! Rated T for minor language and suggestive content
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen: Let the Pranks Begin!**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_Author's Note: This is an idea i've had for a while now, so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it_

_Oh, and I'm not uploading this story on my other FROZEN account ( olafthewhitesnowman) because I don't want this interfering with the stories I have on there_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kingdom of Arendelle, everyone was preparing for the Eastern holiday spring season, from bunnies and eggs to the cross and palm tree leaves.

But, not for everyone, for the moment.

"Wait for it... wait for it..."

"Hi, Sphero!"

Inside the grand castle, the young man almost jumped up with fright, and had to get a tighter hold on the rope in his hands.

Turning to the magical snowman in front of him, Sphero frowned, and whispered, "Olaf! Please! You know I hate that!"

"Sorry," shrugged Olaf. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Something."

"Aw, come on, tell me, please?"

Forgetting his anger at him, Sphero simply sighed, then grinned, and he said, "I'm just gonna play an innocent little prank on Anna for her continuing to force those servants to bathe me almost all the time."

Olaf titled his head. "What's the problem with baths? I like them a lot, especially with the bubbles, and the rubber ducky, and the..."

"It's different when you're having your body parts cleaned by a total stranger," replied Sphero. "This is just to deliver the message to her brain."

Olaf nodded his head, but after a minute, he then asked, "What is a prank?"

_You can't be serious. _Sphero turned to Olaf, and said, "A prank is just something that you do to another person in a safe and harmless but funny way, and hope that others will enjoy it, too."

"And what do I do once it's over with?"

"Uh..." Sphero wanted him to give him the right option that wouldn't ruin the snowman's best friend relationship with Anna, but in all honesty, there wasn't one.

Before the snowman could could speak again, the door suddenly opened, and forgetting Olaf was there, Sphero said, "Take a bath after THIS, Anna!"

Holding the rope, Sphero grinned triumphantly as he tugged hard, causing one of the air vents up above the doorway entrance to be opened, with a LOT of cold water (that came from the ice lakes) falling out.

It lasted for almost 5 seconds.

When all the water stopped, Sphero began to laugh. "Sorry to do that, princess, but how would you feel if... if..."

As for Olaf, he simply did what Sphero had told him to do. Or what he hadn't told him.

"That was great, buddy! Maybe now you can do it on Anna for real!"

Sphero just remained silent, feeling like he was about to be in serious trouble since the water had fallen on someone that was NOT Anna at all.

"Okay... Sphero... would you mind explaining to me why I'm now soaked in ice cold water?"

The young man gulped, and said, "Oh, my God, this was... I didn't mean to... I thought you'd be-"

"Hi, Anna!" Olaf cried, waving his twig arm.

Anna happily entered the room, saying, "Hi, Olaf! I was just looking for youuuuuuuuuu... um, Elsa? Is this a new power thing?"

Looking her now soaked sister up and down, Anna turned to Sphero, who couldn't answer because Olaf already was.

"No, Sphero was just trying to pull a prank on you, Anna, except that it got Elsa instead, and it was supposed to deliver a message to you about baths."

Sphero groaned, rolling his eyes, but then, Elsa said, "A prank?"

"Please don't say you have no clue what it is either," the young man asked. Did no one have fun around here?

"Of course I do," replied Elsa. "I just know that it's a childish and ridiculous-"

All of a sudden, the door opened, and out came Kristoff, having returned from his final delivery for the month. "Hey, guys!"

Going over to his wife, he kissed Anna on the cheek, and said, "Hey, honey, what's new with- HOLY COW!"

The ice harvester took in the drenched sight of Elsa soaked, asking, "What in the neck happened? Did you melt?"

The former lone adventurer tried to speak, but Olaf was really happy today.

"Sphero was trying to pull a prank, thinking Anna would walk in the door, but then, after the water fell, he realized too late that it was Elsa."

Kristoff looked at Sphero, and he started laughing hard, much to the sister's confusion and Sphero's enjoyment. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but that was too funny, I mean, how could you not just- OWWW! I said I was sorry, Anna!"

As for Sphero, he felt that he was ready to vanish somewhere else, but unlike his other fire powered friend, transporting was a lot different for him.

"I wish I'd have practiced with him." The young man thought to himself.

Olaf, however, was explaining to Kristoff on how the prank had worked. "See where Elsa is? You just stay there, while I pull like this-"

_"Olaf, no!" yelled Anna and Sphero._

But it was too late. The water vent opened up again, and the cold water fell back onto Elsa again.

"Oops..." said the snowman.

Sphero slapped his forehead, while Kristoff and Anna took a few steps back, moving away from Elsa, who was giving a great, unreadable poker face.

"Is that it?" She asked, gesturing to herself.

Sphero gulped, and he said, "Elsa, don't freak out. Okay? It was just a little prank. One of my best in my entire life, actually, but I-"

To his surprise, Elsa began to laugh as Anna handed her a towel. "You think that was great? Sweetheart, please, that's the oldest trick in the book."

Olaf gasped in surprise. "Holy snowflakes, there's a book on it, too?"

Sphero suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Really? I doubt you could do any better than that."

Elsa smiled and said, "Care to make a wager?"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other with concern as Sphero chuckled, "Oh, ho, ho, that s just cute, Elsa, and I'd be glad to accept that bet. If I win, you have to give up chocolate for the rest of the month."

Anna gasped because she knew that both herself and her sister had a deep love and enjoyable taste for chocolate.

"Fine," agreed Elsa, who then waved her left arm, causing all the wetness around her to evaporate and disappear, somewhat like a sauna, and when she noticed Sphero's surprised eyes, the queen said, "What? Cold doesn't bother me."

Even her dress and the carpet underneath her looked good as new, causing Sphero to slightly second guess himself, but his girlfriend continued on. "And if I win this battle, Flame Boy, you need to take me to see Ignus."

Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff had no idea who Ignus was, but Sphero knew, and he said, "Whoa, ho, hey, you know I can't control that kinda stuff, Elsa. Besides, he already has an Elsa of his own to deal with, and I-"

"You chicken?"

Sphero remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "What did you say?"

"You're too chicken to battle against me, aren't you?" Elsa said, grinning like a mischievous troublemaker.

Sphero had a similar grin, and he said, "Nobody CALLS me a chicken, Elsa."

Olaf chuckled, and he said to Anna and Kristoff, "This will be fun to watch, huh?"

"What are the rules, then, Snow Queen?"

Elsa smiled, and said, "Well, the day has just begun, so whoever pranks the other person hard enough by the end of the day and calls it quits, that person will be the winner."

Sphero began to laugh silently. This was definitely going to be an amazing day; just her against him, and nothing but-

"Ooh, ooh, can we be in this too?"

_"Anna..."_

The young princess said, "Aw, come on, it'll be fun! Besides, I want to meet this Ignus guy too!"

"No you don't," said Sphero.

"YES, I do! I've waited almost 18 years to spend fun time with my sister, and I will not miss out on a chance like this."

Before Sphero could reply, Olaf jumped with excitement, and asked, "What about me?"

Everyone looked at the snowman, who said, "What? I can play a prank, too."

Sphero said, "Buddy, you didn't even know what a prank was."

"Is that so? Then explain THIS!"

Not noticing the fact that Sphero was now in a particular spot, Olaf tugged hard on the rope, but ran off still holding it, causing it to eventually snap and break.

As for Sphero, the cold water came crashing down on him, and in between gulps and sliding around, he said, "Okay, everyone can play! But can someone stop this thing?!"

Using her powers, Elsa made the water disappear, and after Sphero heated himself dry, he said, "I'll deal with you all later. For now, I got a future puddle to-"

"You will NOT melt our snowman," said Anna and Elsa.

"Oh, all right..." groaned Sphero, heading off to find Olaf.

Anna then squealed with delight, and she asked, "So what's the plan, Elsa?"

Her sister gave her a wide smile, and said, "We? Oh, no... you're on your own, Anna."

"Wait, what?" The princess exclaimed, not noticing Kristoff sneak away behind them.

"You heard me. This is a one-for-all battle, Anna. Sorry."

Before she could hear Anna protest some more, Elsa scurried away in the other direction, with the princess saying, "Okay, Kristoff, I guess it's just you and..."

But he was gone, as well, making Anna groan, and say, "Okay, you know what? I can win this thing! I don't need their help!"

Closing the doors, Anna went over to the nearby table, laying out a map of the castle interior, and chuckled as she said, "I will show them... I will SHOW... them..."

_**Author's Note: Enjoying it so far? Hope you are! And I'm glad with taking any suggestions on what prank you want pulled on which person. It makes this more fun**_

_**Just read, share, review, and send me requests via comments or IM, okay?**_

_**See you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen: Let the Pranks Begin!**

**Chapter 2 - It Ain't Easy**

So, now, the prank war had begun. And to make the rest of the day easy for him, Sphero decided to pull a prank on Olaf that would immediately cause the snowman to forfeit.

A few minutes after he'd gotten the young man almost drenched with water, Olaf was happily waddling around the gardens, acting like it was simply an ordinary day.

"Come on, little guy," chuckled Sphero, who was hiding behind a certain tree.

With a box in his hands, the young man shook it around a few times, then grinned as a hot-tempered, buzzing sound appeared.

Sphero began to laugh mischievously, but then, he heard a loud explosion nearby, and the young man turned his head to see white smoke coming out from the stables.

**"My clothes! Aaaarrrggghhh, you're gonna pay for this, Anna!"**

Sphero laughed, glad to see the princess having some fun, but when he turned back around, Olaf had gone running off somewhere else.

"Fishpaste," groaned Sphero, dropping down the box in anger... which probably wasn't the best idea ever. "Oh, great."

A swarm of annoyed and angered bees and wasps flew out of the box, with Sphero saying, "Hey, guys, uh, no hard felings, right?"

The reason Olaf had left was because his nose had caught onto a beautiful, sweet-smelling fragrance that led him to the front of the castle.

After a few minutes, the snowman stopped in front of a pole, with a sign attached to it.

"Hmmm... 'lick this if you're craving something delicious'," said Olaf, reading the words, and taking another whiff. "Okay!"

With a chuckle, the snowman licked the pole, but about halfway, something felt wrong.

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, Olaf saw that his tongue had frozen almost completely to the cold pole! "Wat da hick ez going awn?"

From out of nowhere, Anna appeared, a goofy smile on her face. "Aw, I'm sorry, Olaf, but it's easier if you quit now. I wouldn't want you hurt in any way."

Olaf looked at his best friend, noticing her hands holding an ice cream treat behind her back, and said, "Whaaaaaa? Yu puranked mee?"

Anna simply shrugged her shoulders, but then, she kissed the top of his head.

"Wuhhh, Awwnaaahh, I wuanna ha... okay, I'll eee yuuu ater."

Looking down at his body parts, Olaf exclaimed, "On't just stand there, ooh sowthin!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuckling with pure delight, Anna raced into the castle, while a certain angry young man was escaping from a wet situation.

"That's the last time I use stupid bees," grumbled Sphero, who had no choice but to jump in the lake in order to avoid the large crowd of stinging insects.

Luckily, none of them had stung him, but it was still upsetting that he hadn't gotten Olaf out of the game.

Approaching the back steps to the castle, Sphero began making his way inside, but when he grabbed the doorknob, his hand instantly felt like it was literally on fire.

At first, he was so surprised that he didn't even let go, but when the pain finally settled in, Sphero jumped up and ran as fast he could back to the lake, dipping his hand inside, turning around to see what he knew was Anna's mischievous face.

"You'll pay for that, princess!"

Looking at his palm, Sphero noticed that it now had some kind of strange symbol, which was burned into his skin.

Feeling very irritated, Sphero muttered angrily to himself as he walked around the castle, heading in from the front.

"NO WAY I am losing this battle," he said, with a look of determination. "They think it's a game? I'll show them a game..."

But first, he thought it would be nice to sit down and relax, so after a while, Sphero was now in the Great Hall, sitting in a chair.

"Okay, Olaf, I can take out easily," said the young fire-powered man. "Anna's almost like a marshmallow... just gotta play the right cards to make her melt... hi, Elsa... Kristoff is a big guy, but he can't... wait, what?"

Rubbing his eyes, Sphero turned to the side, positive that he'd seen her. "I thought..."

"Not to spoil your fun, my love," said Elsa, even though he couldn't see her. "But you might want to hold on tight."

Pausing to pay attention to her words, Sphero realized that his arms and legs felt weird.

"Oh, very 'original', Elsa, gluing me to this chair; that's such a rookie tr-"

Before he could finish, something tugged at the chair, and Sphero felt himself fall backwards, collapsing to the floor. "Oof! Hey, what-"

Then, he felt himself (and the chair) being pulled across the floor, heading towards an open window. "Oh, boy..."

##############

Walking through town, Kristoff dusted off the rest of the soot that he'd been covered in, thanks to Anna.

But once he finished, the ice harvester noticed something strange: Olaf stuck to a pole by his tounge.

"Olaf?" Walking over to the snowman, Kristoff used all of his strength to pull him off, and once he did, Olaf slid across the ice rink, head spinning around like crazy.

"You okay, little guy?"

The snowman nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm all right! Just watch out for Elsa and Anna, they're-"

"- crazy and evil!" Sphero said, climbing out of the lake after falling in and spending the rest of the time trying to breath underwater.

Using his powers to dry himself off, Sphero angrily tossed away the chair that he'd been strapped to in the water, and he lit up his arms with the fiery flames that he controlled.

"Now it's MY turn," grinned Sphero.

**Author's Note (Sorry for the shortness of his chapter; pranks aren't as easy to think up as I'd thought... but thanks for reading and reviewing, and keep sending in your own pranks that you'd like to see appear... I don't care what it's like, just don't send in anything disgusting.**


End file.
